


Who decided to let Ink loose anyway?

by Silveriswriting



Series: Dream and Ink's multiverse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Dream puts up with a lot, Red is confused, ink really shouldn't be allowed outside, probably not canon, spoiler alert: temmie dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveriswriting/pseuds/Silveriswriting
Summary: Ink has a good day, by his standards of course. Unfortunately for Dream, they are not very good standards.I'm trying to write this as canon as possible, but probably won't succeed. Please enjoy anyway!





	Who decided to let Ink loose anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is part of a new series I'm going to write. I have no idea how much it will be updated, like the other one. These one shots will be focusing on a more canon version of Ink, Dream, and the rest of our beloved outcodes, with the first two being the main focus. Warning: probably still not very canon.
> 
>  
> 
> And no, this is not a Valentine's Day special, or anything like that. Oops.

Dream walked through a portal, ending in a familiar spot of the doodle sphere. Well, not familiar --because the islands keep moving around-- but a fairly large forest that he normally liked to open his portals into. Right at the other side of the portal was Ink, so close in fact that Dream almost collided face first with the artist, not a pleasant thing to do at anytime.

Jumping back with a yelp, he frowned when he spotted the expression on his companion's face. Covered in willow leaves, mud, and paint, Ink's skull was plastered with an enormous grin, his bright eyelights changing shape way too fast for Dream to register what form they took. Whenever Ink wore that look it meant something was up, and it was probably the artist's fault.  
Dream sighed, already regretting his decision to leave the other unsupervised for more than fifteen minutes, and reclutantly asked:

"Ink, what did you do?" 

The artist laughed happily, apparently not noticing the other's annoyance and worry. "Oh, you know, normal things." He was still smiling. "First I went to OuterTale, you know, because I was bored and kinda wanted to fight Error and he usually goes there alot, did you notice? Anyway, I didn't see him so I decided to go and ask Blue about that new scone recipe he told me about, you know, the blackberry one..."

Dream listened to the other ramble for a while, trying to find sense in Ink's constant stream of unrelated events and poorly defined timeframes, while the other continued to recount his day with a restless enthusiasm that bordered on unnerving, completely oblivious to his companion's mounting disbelief. Dream knew everything Ink was telling him was true because not only was Ink a terrible liar, he also was exactly the type of person to do everything he was describing right now. He also knew that whoever decided to give Ink the ability to make portals should seriously reconsider their decision. When the artist had finished he looked a bit more calm, and walked over to Dream, who had taken a few paces to distance himself from the wildly enthusiastic gestures Ink was making as he recounted his story.

"So? What do you think?" Ink asked.

"Basically, in the 2 hours since I've talked to you, you've got an alien race worshipping you and several marriage proposals, as well as maybe a couple arrest warrants for various illegal things that were directly your fault, and a couple more that weren't, and a muffin recipe. Correct?" Dream deadpanned.

"Yep! Isn't life fun? I probably shouldn't have done the alien thing though..." 

"Ink, you shouldn't have done any of the other things either, and you know it. Also, who in their right mind decides to pick a fight with Error because they're bored!?" Dream exclaimed. Ink laughed.

"How should I know? I'm definitely not in my right mind." He said casually.

Dream opened his mouth to respond, then shut it again. He sighed once more and sat down on the forest floor, hearing the crunch of leaves under him. Ink plopped down beside him and started picking at the caked mud on his skull.

"By the way, why is there mud all over you?" Dream asked suddenly. He could understand paint, but mud and leaves?

"Well, I threw myself into the last portal to get away from a potential spouse, and didn't calculate the fall well enough. Don't worry, I healed the wounds." The other replied, shrugging.

"So someone was actually crazy enough to do that?"

"To do what?"

"Propose to you, and then chase you around enough to make you flee through a portal." Dream asked.

Ink laughed and let himself fall backwards onto the ground, making some leaves fly upwards and settle on him. He didn't seem to mind, and instead laughed again, looking up at an exasperated and slightly incredulous Dream.

"Yep. What can I say? Aliens are pretty persistent." He drawled lazily, closing his sockets.

"What."

Ink opened his eyes and looked at his companion again. "What's wrong?"

"Ink what the hell! Aren't those the same aliens that you said were worshipping you?"

"Duh. I mean, who wouldn't want to marry a living god?" The skeleton grinned.

"You're not a god Ink, you're a guardian. Also, even if you were a god, I honestly don't think anyone should be marrying you." Dream corrected the other.

"Eh. You're right. Good thing I didn't accept any of the proposals then! Not that I can remember anyway."

Dream groaned. That probably meant Ink had in fact said yes one or more times, and also that some aliens were probably going to be pretty pissed. This hadn't been a good day until now, and so far he didn't see it improving. He lifted his eyelights to the treetops, watching golden light filter through the leaves and thinking. How the hell are they going to fix this stuff? He had no idea. The colourful skeleton beside him seemed fairly unbothered by the situation, having stopped picking at the mud on his skull and instead looking up towards the treetops. What was going through his mind Dream couldn't tell -- and on second thought, he didn't particularly want to know either.

They sat in silence like that, Dream trying to figure out a way to undo the damage his friend had done -- he did have several warrants for arrest and those couldn't have come unprovoked --, and Ink seemingly content with lying on his back, for five minutes anyway. After that he got up and started sketching something in one of his many notebooks, shuffling around into a different position every once in a while. Dream's plans meanwhile were just getting wilder and wilder, and after seriously considering one idea that needed him to dress up as Ink and then pretend to be a human playing an elaborate trick, he gave up and asked the other for help.

"Ink, what do you suggest we do to get rid of the marriage proposals?" 

The colourful skeleton looked up from the paper and frowned. "Dunno." Then his face lit up, eyelights changing to an orange star and a lightbulb. "Wait! We can simply ask Error to destroy it!"

"You're not having very good ideas today are you." 

Ink huffed. "Ok, so what's your genius plan?" 

Dream stayed silent. Telling Ink about the dressing up plan would probably be an even worse idea than actually going ahead with it. Ink stared at him for a while, waiting for a response, and when none came he grinned again.

"That's what I thought. So, are we going to actually fetch Error or just leave the aliens alone?" He asked.

"I... I don't know actually. One seems insane but will get the job done, and the other is probably what you already do on a daily basis, so you choose. I'm not sure what will be worse." Dream responded. Ink tapped a paint stained finger against his chin in thought then jumped to his feet, putting his sketchbook away and offering a hand to Dream.

"I choose to go find Error! After all, that's what I wanted to do today."

Dream took the offered hand, letting Ink pull him to his feet. He brushed some leaves off his cape and trousers, and turned to the artist.

"So, do you know where Error is?" He asked. Ink could usually tell if the destroyer was in any of the AU's, and go find him when needed. Ink concentrated for a second, then grinned.

"Underfell 12, in a genocide run. Let's go!" And with that, he opened a portal and jumped through, letting some leaves flutter to the ground behind him. Dream picked up a pencil Ink had dropped and stepped through the portal as well, feeling it close behind him.

He emerged on the other side and looked around for his companion. They'd appeared in a chamber in waterfall, and he could see the usual echo flowers and water all around. Small bridges and streams ran the length of the room, filling it with pleasant gurgling sounds. Blue gems glowed overhead, illuminating Ink a few feet away prancing through the undergrowth, and several piles of dust against the nearest wall. Dream stepped closer to inspect them. They weren't surrounded by blood, and leaning in he saw a loop of cobalt blue string. Error's magic. He straightened and called out to Ink, who'd already drifted away and was whispering something undoubtedly rude to the echo flowers.

"Ink! I found some dust! It has Error's string in it, so he can't be far away." He said, holding up the dust covered item in question. Ink came over, looking at the blue thread Dream was holding up in his gloved hand, and smiled.

"Well spotted Dream! I'm sure he won't be opposed to destroying a few timelines, what do you think?"

"I hope he isn't, because we really don't have many options here." Dream responded, examining the piece of string closely. He tugged it this way and that, silently marveling at the fact that it was in fact just one piece with no stitches or knots. 

"Oi! You coming or what?" Dream jumped at Ink's voice, and turned to see him at one end of the chamber, waiting for him.

"Coming!" He replied, running over. Dream could have teleported, but he didn't want to waste any magic. Who knew how the meeting with Error could turn out?

"And I'm supposed to be the scatterbrain." Ink chuckled, starting to walk again. Dream fell into step by his side, not saying anything.

They walked in comfortable silence through the next few rooms, until a distant cry of pain and rage sounded in the distance. Both frowned and sped up a bit, wanting to get there sooner and find out what was happening. Screams of rage still sounding in the distance, but getting ever closer, the two skeletons finally arrived at the long corridor connecting waterfall with hotland, and paused. The screen that would normally read "WELCOME TO HOTLAND" was now smashed in several places, and shards of glass littered the ground, their sharp edges glittering up at both skeletons. There was a small pile of dust scattered amidst the glass, about halfway down the dimly lit hallway, and a thin trail of the same grey stuff led to the cause of the noise.

Error was standing at one end of the corridor, his dark bones reflecting a dim orange glow from the lava that burned up ahead. He was laughing maniacally, and strangling a screaming Temmie who, despite it's sharp fangs and unpleasant attitude, was obviously not going to get out of this one. Dream hesitated, but Ink just went right ahead, lifting up an arm to wave at his enemy and grinning.

"Hey Error! Drop the Temmie, we have a question!" He called.

"Ink no!" Dream hissed, but it was too late.

Error turned towards them, squinting before finally growling when he saw who they were. He flicked his fingers and shattered the Temmie's soul, letting it's dust fall to the ground. The dark skeleton then lifted one hand to his face and drew more strings from his cheekbones, sending them forward to wrap around Ink's arms and torso, and trapping Dream's soul, giving it a painful tug. The skeleton in question winced at the unexpected attack, but decided to not fight back and risk enraging the destroyer. Ink on the other hand simply took this in stride, not resisting when cobalt blue strings pulled him into the air, gently swinging him back and forth. Instead he laughed a bit, looking completely at ease suspended a few feet from the ground's safety and at his enemy's mercy.

"WhAt d0 yoU wANt inK?" Error called, his glitchy voice cutting through the stale, dust-choked air.

"We want you to destroy an AU! No strings attached!" Ink said.

"Did you really just make a very bad pun?" Dream hissed at his companion. "I can't believe this." He muttered to himself.

Error huffed, clearly not believing them. "ANd 1'm sUPoSed t0 jUsT acCEpT tHaT? WhAt d1d yoU Do t0 iT?"

"Ink did a few major fuck-ups and we can't think of any other way to fix it." Dream intervened, glaring at the skeleton in question, who just gave him an innocent smile. "We didn't do anything to the codes, promise."

Error scoffed. "AnD wHAt, y0u 3xPEct Me t0 Go cLEaN uP yOuR MesS? FaT cHAnc3."

"Well, we are going to let you destroy stuff without getting in your way, so you do get something out of it." Dream tried to reason. Error scoffed again, but stayed silent this time. 

After a few seconds of tensing and untensing the strings around Ink and Dream, he spoke up again, stepping closer. "Ok, I'LL aMUs3 yoU. WiTcH UNivErSe iS it?"

Ink brightened up instantly. "It's a very weird OuterTale timeline!" he told the destroyer with an enthusiastic grin on his face. "There's aliens as well as monsters and humans, and they're very tall and grumpy, you can't miss it!"

Error looked unimpressed. "0n oNe hAnd I'm R3allY cURioUs aS To WhAt tH3 HeLL y0U diD, buT 0n tHe oTheR I R3allY doN't WanT to KnOw." He said.

"Understandable. But still, it's one time we won't be bugging you to stop while you're working." Dream chipped in again.

Error considered for a while again, then shrugged. "FinE. 1'll dO iT. I'vE gOT nOthiNg BetTEr To do AnyWAy. BuT yOU'r3 b0Th StaYinG w1th mE Unt1L I'm DoNe. "

"Deal!" Ink said happily.

Dream nodded less enthusiastically, and stumbled when the strings dropped them to the ground, staying loosely wrapped around Ink's body --and Dream's soul-- but no longer rendering them completely immobile. Error ignored both of them, and opened a portal. Dream could see line upon line of code, flicking by quicker than he could read them. The destroyer simply watched row after row of numbers and letters stream by, seemingly not paying attention to the other two skeletons a few feet away.

The dark skeleton suddenly brought his colourful hand upwards and reached into the portal, grasping at something inside with his strings. Dream watched him deftly pry apart some segments of code, before ripping a few strings of numbers to shreds and quickly closing the portal. Numbers leaked from between Error's hands and fell to the ground, disappearing upon impact with the dusty earth as he turned to them.

"tH3re, dOnE." He said.

"Thanks, friend!" Ink beamed.

"D0n'T. CaLL m3 tHaT. JuSt, uGh, LeaVE Me ALonE." Error growled, and turned to leave. He opened a portal and quickly disappeared, leaving Ink and Dream in the dusty AU.

Dream felt the strings fall to the ground, letting him move freely again. He quickly pushed his soul back inside his ribcage, and saw the blue threads that had imprisoned him fade away to nothing on the ground. Ink meanwhile hadn't stopped to look at Error's magic, and was instead doing damage control, kneeling amongst glass shards with Broomie in one hand and inspecting one of the dust piles.

"This one's old. Not surprising, since it's Underfell. Well, Error will probably be back soon to finish this place off." Dream head him mutter. "Dream!" Ink called. "Do you think we should fix this or just let Error destroy it? I mean he'll probably come back eventually."

"Uh, just leave it I guess? This universe isn't a very happy one, so I can't really tell what people want." Dream replied. The subdued atmosphere was starting to affect him, and he wanted to get away from the timeline sooner rather than later.

"Huh. I honestly didn't expect that answer. Ok then! Let's go back." Ink said, getting up and putting Broomie on his back again.

Dream nodded and prepared to open a portal, but was stopped in his tracks by a new, unfamiliar voice. "Oi! What's all of this? Who are you people?" 

They both turned as one and, standing at the entrance to waterfall, hands out of his pockets and red eyelight pulsing faintly, was Sans. Or well, Red, as Ink had nicknamed all Underfell Sanses so they wouldn't be confused. Ink gave a cheery wave to the weary new arrival, while Dream simply groaned and pinched the top of his nasal cavity, completely done with everything. He then opened a portal, ready to take Ink and tug him away.

"Hey Sans!" Ink called happily. Red visibly tensed upon hearing his name, and summoned a bone, keeping it in his hand.

"How the fuck do you know my name, and why do you look like me? Answer, damnit!" He yelled.

"Aw, that's rude! We were just passing through, have you guys got no hospitality?"

"Ink, come on!" Dream hissed, and started towards his companion.

Red took a step back, bearing his sharpened teeth. "Stay the fuck away!" He shouted. 

Dream ignored him, grabbing Ink by the scarf despite the other's protests and started dragging him towards the open portal. The artist resisted a bit, but didn't employ his full force, instead choosing to pout and cross his arms, allowing himself to be pushed through the gateway back to his Doodle Sphere.

"Bye! That's Undyne's dust you're stepping on, by the way!" He yelled at Red as the portal took him into its swirling depths and to his destination.

"Hey! What the hell?! Get back here!" Red called, starting to run towards them.

Dream shot him an unimpressed glance, feeling the other's confusion and fear rise, before stepping through the portal without hesitation and closing it behind him. He'd decidedly had enough for one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions or feedback, both are greatly appreciated.  
> Have a nice day <3


End file.
